


Океан

by tier_wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Когда стоишь на коленях, примерзая ладонями к ослепительно синей воде, когда слезы застывают на ресницах, не позволяя увидеть ничего больше, кроме этого безжалостного зеркала, то гомон толпы сливается в однообразный шум волн. Океан. Непобедимый, потому что ему все равно.





	

Эйфоричен один лишь только первый шаг.  
Первый. Один из многих.   
Глянцевое сияние льда, боль в ступнях, такие узкие лезвия — слишком сложно стоять. Но если сумеешь удержаться на ногах — то вот он, невыразимый восторг первооткрывателя, новая твоя земля, промерзший насквозь океан — лед.   
Разбитые колени, и слезы, которые капают и застывают, и тоже становятся льдом, если не утереть их и без того промокшей перчаткой.   
Единение и непрекращающаяся война. 

Если б его спросили «Как?», он ответил бы «Больно».  
Если б его спросили «Зачем?», он сказал бы «Потому что нет других способов закричать». Нет другого голоса, кроме как падать и биться об этот лед раз за разом. 

Юри Кацуки, мальчишка в очках и спортивной олимпийке. Завсегдатай угловых парт в последнем ряду. Был бы почти неплох в учебе, если б перестал пропускать занятия ради тренировок. Юри Кацуки — кто вспомнит о его существовании после выпускного? Кому есть что вспомнить о нем?

Его лед — это километры застывших острыми гребнями волн. А он — птица, бросающаяся на эти омертвелые скалы в надежде покончить со всем раз и навсегда.   
Есть только океан. Когда стоишь на коленях, примерзая ладонями к ослепительно синей воде, когда слезы застывают на ресницах, не позволяя увидеть ничего больше, кроме этого безжалостного зеркала, то гомон толпы сливается в однообразный шум волн. Океан.   
Непобедимый, потому что ему все равно. 

И бесполезно бить, разбивая костяшки, в ожидании, когда же хлынет вода, и накроет с головой острыми льдинами погребальное спокойствие.   
Легко сдаваться, когда против тебя океан.   
Легче вонзить ногти в собственную ладонь, чем цепляться за ледяное стекло. 

Тройной аксель — основа его программы. Каскад из двух прыжков: три и два оборота. Юри касается льда рукой, но выправляется, даже делает уверенный шаг прежде, чем оглушительно упасть.   
Неудержимо дрожат руки. 

Однажды он понимает, что не справляется. Не чувствует своего тела, не понимает его, не слышит. Как будто сам он ледяная статуэтка, и чтобы сделать хоть одно движение, нужно каждый раз ломать тонкую корочку изморози. 

Оттого — слишком медленно. Оттого — слишком больно. 

Когда кровь капает в воду, он на секунду успевает удивиться — все-таки живой, настоящий. Страх приходит после. Острой горькой истерикой, взахлеб до прерывающегося дыхания. Он зажимает порез полотенцем — в сущности ерунда, останется небольшой шрам на запястье — и откидывает голову на бортик ванны. Левая рука пульсирует мягкой болью, правой ладони мокро и горячо. Слезы текут к вискам, но вытереть их не получается. 

Меньше всего ожидаешь предательства от себя.   
Каждое падение означает, что собственное тело предало тебя.   
*

Каскад: три и два. Самый привычный ночной кошмар.   
Юри еще только касается льда рукой, но уже знает, что падает. Он отталкивается с такой силой, что ощущает боль в плече. Ведь еще можно исправить, можно перенести прыжок во вторую половину программы, можно еще... Нельзя?

В комнате пахнет потом и струганым деревом. Липнет к телу футболка, и волосы липнут ко лбу, а очки, лежавшие на соседней подушке, где-то безнадежно затерялись .  
Приходится закусить костяшки пальцев, чтобы не выпустить из груди жалкий стыдный скулеж. 

Еще в комнате пахнет Виктором. Его парфюмом, мягко, едва ощутимо, этот запах почти выветрился, оставив за собой только нежное послевкусие. Серая тень поднимается из кресла и приближается, чтоб аккуратно сесть на краю постели. Юри не обязательно видеть, нет смысла искать очки, он и в одном только силуэте, в невесомых шагах узнает Виктора. 

«Я кричал?» — спрашивает Юри, но слова гаснут, не успев прозвучать. Виктор отрицательно качает головой.   
Конечно, Юри не кричал. Ведь есть только один способ кричать — выйти на лед. Все остальное непозволительно, все остальное делает тебя слишком заметным, слишком неправильным, не таким, как тебя хотели бы видеть все остальные. 

— Тогда почему ты пришел? — произносит он, на этот раз вслух.   
Виктор молчит, и так гораздо легче — можно позволить себе не поверить до конца в его присутствие.   
Виктор кладет ладонь на лоб Юри, примяв и без того мокрые волосы. Эта ладонь горячая-горячая, и Юри понимает вдруг, как давно не ощущал чужого тепла. Как редко он вообще его ощущал.   
Все, чего он касается — это лед. 

— Ты видел когда-нибудь океан? — спрашивает он.   
И губы, легко прикасающиеся к его губам, выдыхают «Да». Это не поцелуй, только сухое касание, словно ему вот-вот перестанет хватать воздуха и потребуется дыхание рот в рот. 

Словно он пытается утонуть.  
*

Однажды прикосновения просто перестают пугать. Может быть, теряется острота, которая свойственна всему новому. Но нервная дрожь отступает сменяясь новым чувством — желание понять и услышать. 

Это словно капли воды, ползущие по стеклянно-голубой поверхности. Еще миг — и застывшая волна сдвинется, плеснув острым крошевом.

Ладони Виктора на его ребрах. Узкие изящные ладони, подхватывающие, направляющие, согревающие даже вопреки желанию. И гулко, стыдно заходится сердце, наверняка ощутимо.   
Пальцы Виктора, затягивающие ему развязавшийся шнурок — мелькание петель и короткое прикосновение к коже: проверка, достаточно ли будет подвижности для прыжка.   
Толчок с внутреннего ребра конька, и Виктор легко наклоняется, обхватывает его ступню, и заставляет встать в одну из тех балетных позиций, названия которых так сложно запоминаются. Ласкающее движение вверх до колена: от Юри требуется только слушаться, подчиняться, быть пластичным материалом. Потому что сам он владеет собой хуже, знает себя меньше, любит себя меньше. 

Однажды прикосновения становятся просто прикосновениями.   
Он все еще птица, но теперь внизу простираются ослепительно синие волны, и нельзя, невозможно, немыслимо разбиться о них. Потому что они принимают в себя и выталкивают на поверхность. Его океан принимает его — так же равнодушно, как прежде отвергал, но все-таки принимает. 

Однажды прикосновения становятся просто уроком. Вот оно, твое тело, сделай же с ним что-нибудь, сделай с ним все, что захочешь.   
Однажды он ловит себя на том, что сердце трепещет уже не от стыда. Не от касания чужих рук, а от всепоглощающего восторга осознания себя.   
Юри. От кончиков пальцев до ссаженной в кровь косточки на лодыжке. От торчащих лопаток до напряженных мыщц живота.   
Лед податливо хрустит под зубцами конька, и Юри запрокидывает голову, судорожно выдыхая, ощущая как проступают дуги ребер — в новом костюме будет смотреться особенно красиво, особенно правильно. Слезы текут к вискам, но нет времени их стереть. 

Он выходит на пробежку раньше, чем обычно, и бежит без остановки под моросящим дождем. Залив едва виден под завесой серой мути, а солнце как будто и не собирается вставать. Холодно.   
Холодно взмокшей спине, к которой липнет футболка, холодно вдыхать сырой серый воздух саднящими легкими. Юри кажется, что за спиной у него раскрываются крылья. Кажется, что он готов принять все — и озноб, и жажду, и боль, как будто только что весь спектр ощущений открыли для него заново.   
Даже лучше — открыли впервые.   
*

Каскад: три и два.  
И восторженные возгласы публики.   
Он не чувствует, как ступает на лед, как режет лед каждым своим движением. Его океан — водная гладь. Музыка — это шум волн. И нет вокруг никого, и слезы текут, не застывая, текут и текут, позволяя не видеть трибуны. 

Он почти удивлен, когда на шею ему накидывают аляповатую ленту и объявляют — золото. Юри Кацуки. Золото. 

Первый, кто смог превзойти результат Виктора Никифорова. Единственный, кто смог. 

— Жаль, что вам так и не удалось встретиться с Никифоровым на льду, — кто-то из толпы журналистов тянет к нему микрофон, мерцают фотовспышки.   
Наверное, здесь положено кивнуть, безоговорочно согласиться — жаль. Огромная драма, такая потеря — что там еще понаписали тогда в газетных статьях.   
— Мы встретились, — Юри качает головой в ответ на дружный возглас удивления. — Мы встретились, — повторяет он едва слышно, как будто обращаясь к кому-то, стоящему за плечом.   
*

В видеоплеере всегда одна и та же кассета. Четыре минуты, произвольная программа. Можно выключить звук, чтобы не разбудить домашних — это не имеет значения, музыка, заученная наизусть, все равно звучит в голове. 

Он не отводит взгляда от экрана, когда рядом садится Мари.   
Дорожка, каскад, перелив мелодии, лезвие конька мерцает тусклым золотом.   
Взгляд из-под челки, из-под ресниц, такой короткий, неуловимый. Не догнать, не схватить за плечо, заставляя обернуться и посмотреть в глаза.   
Только кассета в видеоплеере. Только океан, и тени в углах комнаты.   
Мари вздыхает завороженно и Юри знает заранее — на сегодня момент разрушен, его теперь тоже не удержать, как не удержать добровольно уходящего под воду. 

— Тебе кажется, что в этот день он... уже думал о том, что сделает с собой? — голос Мари болезненно прерывается. Ей неприятно думать, что Виктор, такой изящный, такой живой, гораздо более живой, чем все остальные, что Виктор мог готовить эту программу как последнюю. Катать ее как последнюю. 

«Да», — думает Юри.   
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он. 

— Но почему? — продолжает Мари, как будто не слыша его слов, не слыша его молчаливого протеста. — Почему он?..  
Видеозапись закончилась, и их лица в тусклом свете экрана выглядят неживыми. 

«Потому что нет другого способа закричать, кроме как выйти на лед. Нет никакого другого способа. И невозможно ничем заглушить в себе этот крик».

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он. — Я не знаю. Давай пойдем спать. 

У него есть слишком много ответов — и все они на вопросы, которые нельзя задавать. 

Капли крови окрашивают воду алым. Но приходит одна волна и за ней другая, и не остается даже следа. Ни страха, ни боли, ни борьбы, только падение. 

Легко сдаваться, когда против тебя океан.   
Когда-нибудь он должен принять и поглотить их всех.


End file.
